There is significant interest to improve the general health and quality of life of the population by enhancing healthcare delivery systems in terms of quality, outcomes and costs. Also, there is a growing awareness by individuals that, by improving their lifestyles, they may prolong their lives, mitigate the symptoms of existing chronic disease states, delay the onset of chronic disease states and lower the long-term impact of such diseases and their treatment while reducing overall healthcare costs.
Asthma, sleep apnea, and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) affect millions each year. There is extensive clinical evidence that sufferers of these afflictions may significantly reduce their dependence on pharmaceutical interventions and mitigate against severe attacks by undertaking a program of breath training. There are only a few experts in breath training for asthma, sleep apnea, and COPD, thus the benefits of such training have not been available to a large population of sufferers. Aspects of the invention described herein enable a large population of sufferers to undertake effective breath training in their home and at a reasonable cost.